1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to display apparatuses and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices have been widely used. Recently, tablet personal computers (PCs) have come into wide use along with small electronic devices, such as mobile phones.
A portable electronic device may include a display apparatus that supports various functions, or that provides a user with visual information, such as an image or a moving image. As components for driving display apparatuses have decreased in size, the importance of the display apparatuses in electronic devices has increased. A structure for bending a display apparatus from a flat state to a certain angle has been developed.